


Star Struck

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Dante saves your life from a demon. How do you plan to repay him?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this was a request I got from Tumblr. Reader-chan is an adult film actress and Dante is a very big fan. Hope you all like the spiciness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

"Wait, are you sure about this?"

You paused in your ministrations when Dante asked you a question. Your eyes fluttered open, having been closed during your heavy make out session with the Demon Hunter...or maybe it was Devil Hunter? Did it matter? Weren’t they the same thing? You purse your lips. You couldn't quite remember. You had still been reeling from a near death experience when you were given his name and occupation. The name stuck though. You were good at remembering names.

Your eyes flicked over Dante's face and you were momentarily mesmerised by his stunning features. He looked better than most of your male co-workers combined. You brushed the corner of his lip with your thumb, wiping away the lipstick smudged into his skin. You thought about his question and started to nod your head in affirmation.

"I'm sure" you replied before pressing forward to give Dante another kiss.

Dante pushed against your shoulders before you could reach his lips, causing your brow to furrow as you shot him a quizzical look. 

"Listen, I know I just saved your life and all, but seriously you don't have to thank me like this" Dante said.

He waved his arms through the air, gesturing at the current position you had both ended up in, with you straddling his waist and Dante flat on his back.

Honestly, his head had been spinning for the past 20 minutes or so. Everything had gone by in a rush and he didn't know if he could keep up anymore. It was by pure chance he had even come across you. He had been tracking a demon through the city, the nimble bastard constantly giving him the slip before he could catch up to it. He only managed to corner it when it got hungry and the target had been you.

You had taken a risk by ducking down a shady alley on your way home from work and had run straight into the demon's clutches. Dante had come just in the nick of time and killed the demon before any serious harm had befallen you. But, other than a bruised knee and a few scratches on your arms, you had handled the situation surprisingly well.

You stared at Dante for a long moment, his eyes looking a little distant as he stared at a single piece of askew hair that brushed against your forehead. Your mind had been made up from the moment Dante pulled you out of that demon's maw. This was the only way you could thank him and it was the only way you wanted to thank him. You tilted your head, giving Dante a sad pout.

"I thought you'd be thrilled to have your hands on your favourite actress" you mumbled as you batted your eyelashes. 

It seemed Dante finally snapped back to reality and he was quick to start talking again.

"What? No, of course I'm excited!" Dante defended. "Do you have any idea how many dirty fantasies of mine you've starred in?"

You could help but snort. If you had a dollar for every time a man has told you that...well you'd have a couple of extra bucks. Dante caught his lip between his teeth as he hissed, shaking his head as he tried to start over.

"Listen." He gently grabbed your wrists, tugging away the hands that had been playing idly with his belt buckle. "Just because I saved your life, doesn't mean you owe me anything" Dante explained. "I was happy to help. Hell, I got to meet my favourite adult film star. That's enough of a payment for me. I just...don't force yourself to do this if you don't want to."

You smiled softly. His concern was sweet. You knew you didn't owe him anything. He was a good guy, not demanding anything from you and even when you wanted to give him something, he was still trying to be humble about it. Your fingers wrapped around his wrist as you gently tugged your hands free. 

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything" you replied. "Dante, I want to do this."

Dante allowed you to pull your hands back, letting you rest them on his abdomen as you stared into his ice blue eyes, determination shining in your eyes. 

"C'mon, let me rock your world."

Dante let out a loud sigh, the rush of air turning into a small laugh. You really were determined about this and it was obvious you weren’t going to change your mind. He raised his hands in mock defeat. 

"Well, if the lady insists..."

Oh, you definitely were insisting. A sly smirk painted your lips, your eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. Dante placed his hands behind his head, a silent promise that he wouldn't move or try to take over. Your smile turned into a wicked grin, your body throbbing with delight at his submission. Now this was defiantly more to your liking. 

"Such a good boy" you chimed. 

His arms twitched at the pleasant sound of your voice but he didn't move his hands, instead just flashing you a cheeky smile at your playfulness. Your tongue poked out between your lips as you concentrated on slipping his belt off his waist. Next you pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to let his half-hardened cock free. You licked your lips, deliberately tracing your tongue slowly over your top lip. Even at half-mast he looked quite…big.

"My, my you’re a big boy~" you purred.

Your fingers trailed the length of his heated flesh, his cock twitching in response to your featherlight touch. You wrapped your hand around him, pulling a sweet moan from his lips as you slowly stroked him. You peered up at him through long, dark lashes, your breath warm against his groin as you spoke.

"How are you still single, darling?" you inquired.

You were genuinely curious. He seemed like such a nice and easy-going type of guy. He had a carefree and happy personality, easy to get on with. And his body. You’d eat vegetables off those abs he was absolutely smoking. How had someone not snapped him up already? Part of you was a little relieved though, because you got him all to yourself, but another part was just a tad curious.

Dante blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, watching it fall back into place as he thought about your question. He really did try to concentrate but it was really hard when the star of his sexual fantasies was here before him and touching him. He was starting to lose focus and all you were doing was stroking his dick. But damn you were doing it so well. Dante let out a soft chuckle.

"If only you knew my rotten luck with women" he mumbled.

You hummed. Well, you figured you could save most of your questions until after this was over. You planned to stick around for a while, just in case. You really didn’t want another demon trying to swallow you whole tonight. You shuddered at the memory and decided the best way to distract yourself was to put Dante’s awaiting cock into your mouth.

His breathing hitched, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. His fingers dug into the back of his scalp, almost tearing his hair out at the roots when your tongue followed the pulse in his dick. He let out a loud groan deep from his chest, eyes lidded as he watched you work. You suckled at the tip, tongue lapping up the pre-cum that constantly leaked from the tip. You let out a loud moan, letting Dante know just how much you were enjoying his taste.

You took a deep breath as you relaxed the muscles in your throat. You started taking more of him, stuffing as much as you possibly could fit into your mouth. His reaction was worth it as he rolled his hips against your face, thighs tensing beneath your hands as he let out loud moans and whimpers of your name. All his praise when straight between your thighs and you didn’t hesitate as your hand shot down your underwear to touch yourself. You moaned around his cock as your fingers brushed against your soaked entrance. You pressed them inside, moaning hotly as you slide your fingers in and out in time with the movements of your head. You gave Dante a nice show as you prepared both of your bodies for what was about to come, your petite arse waving in the air.

You pulled back, dragging your teeth lightly along the sensitive head before you popped off. You leaned back, drumming your fingers against his leg as you took in the dishevelled mess that Dante had turned into. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was askew as sweat dotted his brow. Your eyes eventually travelled back between his legs and you could feel your body throb with arousal. Was it hot in here or was it just you? You pinched the fabric of your clothes between your fingers as you tugged at the material.

"I seem to be a little overdressed for this" you mumbled.

Without warning you suddenly tumbled out of the bed, taking off all your clothes in record time. Your heels made a loud thunk when you slipped them off your feet, followed by the rest of your clothes as they pooled around your ankles. When you were completely naked you took up your previous position straddling Dante’s hips.

"Impressive. I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen anyone get undressed" he admitted.

You casually rolled your shoulders as you started to push Dante’s shirt up over his broad chest to expose his abdomen.

"Had a lot of practice" you replied.

Your fingers dipped into the creases and lines of his toned chest and you enjoyed the small noises you pulled from his parted lips. You tugged at his arms, urging him to let go of the death grip he had on his head. He followed your directions as you pulled his hands and placed them on your hips. You reached between your bodies, your fingers wrapping around his slick length to position it at your entrance. Before you could sink down, Dante interrupted once more.

**"** You sure?" he asked.

A smile tilted your lips. You already knew why he was stopping you. He was probably concerned about his size. You pat his stomach reassuringly.

"I’m sure. This isn’t my first rodeo."

Usually, the size of his cock scared off many of his partners. But not you. You weren't deterred at all. You huffed softly as you impaled yourself, your walls stinging slightly from the sensation. Both you and Dante shared delighted gasps and moans, heat tingling at the base of your spine as he filled and stretched you so deliciously.

Your velvet walls felt like heaven wrapped around Dante, your tight heat squeezing his cock as he lost his ability to think straight. His grip on your hips slowly tightened, blunt nails biting your skin as your body sucked him up.

"Shit" Dante cursed under his breath, throwing his head back as another loud moan tore from his throat.

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, suppressing a delighted gasp as you took him all the way to the hilt. You paused for a brief moment to catch your breath as you flashed Dante a toothy grin.

"See? Not a problem."

Dante's head was spinning as you slowly rocked on top of him, a hot, tight coil of pleasure twisting in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe how bold you were, taking him all the way in like the champ that you were. His fingers tightened around your hips as he bucked into you, delighting in the way you moaned his name.

"God you're amazing" he whispered huskily.

A sly grin settled on your lips as you gave him a wink, sinking down on him harder as your body pulled him deeper into your core.

"I know babes. I aim to please~" 

No argument there. You were certainly pleasing him.

You gasped loudly, hands digging into his chest to help keep yourself balanced as your stomach bunched up into tight knots. He was hitting a lot of sensitive nerves without even trying and the wet slap of skin on skin was downright sinful. It made your skin prickle with delight, eyes fluttering and threatening to slip close as the pleasure tried to gnaw its way out. 

You lean forward slightly, bouncing in his lap until you feel his dick nudging up against your sweet spot. You moaned sharply, eyes screwing shut from the jolt of pleasure as you trembled in his lap. He rolled his hips against yours, meeting you thrust for thrust and pushing you closer to the edge

"Fuck Dante" you moaned. "You’re gonna make me cum."

You felt his cock throbbing in response to your needy whine. You could tell he was close when his breathing became laboured, his cock twitching sporadically inside you as he pawed at your hips. Your eyes fluttered open, watching his face scrunch up with pleasure as stars exploded behind his eyes.

A loud groan bubbled up his throat, the sound akin to a feral snarl as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you. The sudden rush of heat made you stumble into your own orgasm as Dante buried himself to the hilt inside you, the coil inside of you shattering into a million tiny pieces. You were whining on top of him, hips shuddering as his hot seed overflowed and started to drip from your joined bodies. Dante watched the erotic display, making the creature that slumbered deep inside of him stir.

"Fuck" he breathed, nails digging into your hips to control his urges. "I could get used to that sight."

You hummed softly as you pitched forward and collapsed against his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around you, hands placed on the small of your back as you took a moment to catch your breath. You could feel his heart thundering beneath your hands, his breath hot against your ear as you pressed your nose into his neck. You tilted your head as you flashed Dante a lazy grin.

"So, Devil Hunter, was it everything you had imagined?"

Dante hummed in thought as he brushed his hand through your hair, wiping your sweaty bangs off your forehead.

"Leagues better than my imagination. Can’t beat the real thing."

You chuckled softly as you pat his chest. "You certainly know how to flatter a girl."

You were looking forward to sticking around for a bit longer.


End file.
